goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Oh, Lady, Lady!
Oh, Lady, Lady! is a stage musical. Cast *Vivienne Segal - Mollie Farrington *Carl Randall - Willoughby "Bill" Finch *Harry C. Browne - Hale Underwood *Edward Abeles - Spike Hudgins *Florence Shirley - Fanny Welch *Carroll McComas - May Barber *Reginald Mason - Cyril Twombley, a clueless British detective *Jeanne Sparry - Miss Clarette Cuppe Plot Debonair but penniless Willoughby "Bill" Finch is set to marry Long Island society gal Molly Farringdon, although he has not charmed his formidable future mother-in-law. Bill's sassy former fiancée, May, has met and piqued the interest of his affable friend and best man, Hale. Hale recognizes Bill's valet, Spike, as an ex-convict; Spike is guarding the pearls that Bill has bought for Molly as her wedding gift. Spike's sticky-fingered girlfriend, Fanny, tries to persuade him to pocket the wedding gifts, but he wishes that they could put their old prison days behind them. May calls unexpectedly on Bill's wedding day, to say that she will soon arrive, and she points out that they are still engaged. Bill and Hale scheme to convince her that he is a ladies' man, and not worthy to marry her. Hale catches Fanny trying to pocket the pearls and forces her to agree to help with Bill's charade. May arrives; it turns out that she has been hired as a dressmaker for the wedding by Molly's mother. May admits that she is no longer interested in Bill and wishes him well, and she returns Hale's interest. But when Molly returns, she is confronted by Fanny, who is pretending to be Bill's girlfriend – and the pearls are missing. That night, Hale hosts a party on the roof of Bill's Greenwich Village apartment. Molly's mother has called off the wedding. May is flirting with various men, making Hale jealous. Spike and Fanny arrive to announce that they are now married. Fanny tells Spike that she does not have the pearls, but she is very nervous when a British private detective shows up. Molly comes to talk with Bill, and they have a romantic moment before her mother shows up. Bill awkwardly tries to explain to Mrs. Farrington what happened, and Hale asks May to marry him. But Molly and her mother find May at Bill's bedroom door and conclude that Bill had been entertaining her in his apartment. Finally, the real thief confesses, Molly finds out that May and Hale are engaged, and a happy ending ensues with a double wedding. Musical numbers ;Act I *"I'm to Be Married Today" – Mollie Farrington and Girls *"Not Yet" – Mollie and Bill Finch *"Do It Now" – Spike Hudgins, Hale Underwood and Bill *"Our Little Nest" – Spike and Fanny Welch *"Do Look at Him!" – Mollie and Girls *"Oh, Lady! Lady!" – Bill and Girls *"You Found Me and I Found You" – May Barber and Hale ;Act II *"Moon (The Moon Song)" – Miss Clarette Cupp and Ensemble *"Waiting Around the Corner" – May and Boys *"Little Ships Come Sailing Home" – Mollie and Girls *"Before I Met You" – Bill and Mollie *"Greenwich Village" – Bill, Spike and Fanny *"Wheatless Days" – Hale and May *"It's a Hard, Hard World for a Man" – Bill, Hale and Cyril Twombley Category: Stage musicals